How Things Change
by Tramper15
Summary: Life changes everyday. So what happens when Jane's past comes back to her. How will Maura's help change everything for the better. Starts out in the past so you get the back ground.
1. Chapter 1: One Night Stand

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on here. Please review and more chapters to come... Promise. ((Got a beta, edited for you))**

_Eight Years Ago_

Jane sat in a little bar after another week on the beat in New York. She was still new enough in the city that she didn't have enough experience to go too far from her tiny apartment. She missed Boston a lot. About this time she would be picking on one of her brothers as they all sat at dinner.

Frankie would be talking about his newest project in art. Tommy would be speed eating so he could go check out some girl at the gym or go hang out with that gang. The gang that was only trouble. Her Ma would be rolling her eyes. Her Pa would be late smelling like chemicals and bringing jokes.

But she couldn't stay there and grow up. Her mother was smothering and she didn't like the thought of dealing with her mother's complaints about her daughter being a cop. Plus all the complaints about how she could be something so much better if she just put her mind to it.

Detective was better and she would see herself there. She just had to prove herself. New York, that was her start. But tonight she sat at the bar and just tried to drown out the loneliness. So when a nice looking man came up to her she smiled.

He leaned backwards against the bar casually beside her.

"Gary, Dr. Gary Bita." He said as he held out his hand, his green eyes twinkling at her.

She took the hand with a smile and shook it. "Jane, Officer Jane Rizzoli." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, officer... could I offer you a drink?" He asked spinning to sit properly on the stool next to her while keeping eye contact. She had to give him charm. He had a good dose of that. He also had confidence which was never a bad thing.

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?" She asked leaning closer. She couldn't help but flirt back. Maybe it was the loneliness talking. Or the green eyes. Yeah, green eyes usually had a way of making her brain make bad choices.

"Only if she doesn't arrest me for it." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. Alright that had to get him something.

"Well then, beer. You pick and let's see how you do." She smirked. Maybe tonight wouldn't be all that boring after all.

* * *

Jane woke up to lights coming in from the window. But that wasn't her window. These were not her cheap sheets. She heard footsteps and saw a very handsome man with brown hair and the greenest eyes she had seen in a long time sit next to her. She did like green eyes. She sat up slowly. "Good Mornin' ?"

She heard him laugh and look at the clock. "More like afternoon. It's 12:30. You looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you."

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head, letting her hands slide through her mess of hair. "Not adorable. I don't do adorable**."** She saw him hold a cup towards her and smiled as she took it. "Gary... right?" She asked as she took the coffee and a sip. Ok, so the coffee was good.

He nodded his head and set down her clothes from last night. The clothes were already washed and folded. She smiled. "Well.. aren't you just the nicest?" She tilted her head but took another drink of her coffee.

Gary shook his head standing up. "Nope, just busy. I got surgery in an hour... performing surgery in an hour. So, lock up on your way out and call... if you want. The phone number is on your clothes."

"Doctor.. Right." Jane smiled as he walked out of the bedroom. Had to be the nicest way she had ever got kicked out of a lover's apartment. She finished her coffee, got herself dressed and out the door. "Well that was fun." She replied to the door before walking past security and trying to not look like she had entered in the same clothes she left in.


	2. Chapter 2: Opps

**Authors Note: Kay guys here is chapter 2, I don't think I'll be uploading every day but I wanted to get you to the meat of the story. I going to be trying to do a chapter a week. Love ya guys Review and stuff. **

_Still Eight Years Ago_

Jane paced her kitchen like a crazy person. She went to drink her beer and stopped herself and walked away. "No, you wait to drink that." She told herself then walked away from the counter. She walked back and almost picked it up. She cursed and walked to the fridge. "No.. no no no." She told herself again grabbing a bottle of Gatorade. She looked at the back of it and then drank some. Not that it was what she needed.

Her phone dinged saying that the time was up and she did the run slide to the counter. Her hand grabbed the little plastic piece that could change her life. Positive. "Great Rizzoli, make detective now."

Hours later she sat in a parent's choice clinic her foot bouncing a mile a minute. How long did it take a doctor to come take some stupid blood. Seriously? The thirty minutes in that stupid waiting room felt like days. She almost called her mom. Almost.

"Jane Rizzoli." She heard the woman call out and jumped up. She walked quickly to the door and smiled as nice as she could to the woman. She got into another room and sat down then the nurse left. She groaned and tapped her fingers on her leg. She should have brought a book. Not like she could read a book. She hated doctor's rooms. She was starting to dislike doctors.

Another nurse came in and took her blood. Gave her the time they would call with the results and set her loose. She groaned again and walked out and home. Great more time to sit down and do nothing about it.

* * *

It took 2 days to get so anxious that she couldn't handle it. Jane picked up the phone and dialed a number she never forgot. She tapped her foot and swallowed hard. "Ma... Hey..."

"Jane! Janie.." She could hear the rustle of her mom moving the phone from her ear and trying to cover the earpiece. Jane pulled the phone away a little and still heard her mother's shout. "Frank! Turn that down Janie's on the phone."

She laughed slightly and waited til the voice came back. "Janie, sweetie; how is New York. It's been ages since ya called. You really should call more dear. I was getting worried. Your brothers keep asking how it's goin'. So anythin' big going on?"

Jane smiled more and moved to sit on her couch. "Big... maybe but I'll only tell ya if you get out of the room with Pop." She said to the phone getting nervous as she heard her Ma move out of the room.

"Ok, Janie. In the bedroom. What is goin' on?" The tone of her mother's voice had changed. It wasn't that hyper I get to talk to my baby girl voice. It was who do I have to kill for hurting my baby voice. That worried voice. She knew if she was close her mother would be hugging her now. She almost wished she was. Not that Jane would be admitting that any time soon.

"Well.. I'm waiting for a call from the doctor.. I... " Jane would have continued but talking to Angela Rizzoli didn't really work that way.

Her mother's voice got a little louder and sharper. "Doctor. Oh my god Jane are you ok. Did you get shot? I'm always so worried you are going to get shot or killed. Why would you love going out to a place where you could get shot or killed? It enough to send a mother over the edge. I mean... "

"Ma... whoa there slow down cowboy. No, I didn't get shot. I.. I might be pregnant. They did a blood test. Breath woman." Jane blurted into the phone and was met with silence. "Ma, I'm already freaking out enough ya gunna talk ta me or leave me hanin'?"

Her mother seemed to get the cue. "Oh.. Janie... it's ok, do ya know who the father might be? Of course you do don't listen to that question. Better question. What do you." There was a strange emphasis on that word. 'You.' "want to do about it?"

Jane heard the words and thought about it. It's not like she hadn't been thinking about it. But there is a difference between 'I might be pregnant oh my god what am I going to do' and 'Ma if I am this is what I'm going to do'. She bit her lip. "I can't keep it. Ma... I wanna be a cop. I can't be a cop with a baby. There would be daycare and what if I got shot. No one here would be able to look after it. No.. I can't keep it..."

She heard her Ma take a deep breath. "So... you would get rid of it?" Her mother all but whispered into the phone. As if god could not hear a whisper.

"No.. God no Ma!" She jumped off the couch and started pacing again. "No.. I would give it ta someone who wanted one." She nodded her head as if that made it final and felt like she could breath for the first time in days. "Ma..."

She could almost see the smile on her mother's face. "Your such a smart little girl Janie. I'm proud of you. Close your eyes baby." Jane did. "Left hand to your right shoulder. " Jane smiled and did it. "Right hand to you left shoulder." again Jane followed her mother's instructions feeling a warmth inside from her mother's love. "Now squeeze.. tight tight.." Jane laughed and did she made a noise that sounded like she was trying harder than she was to the phone trapped between her ear and her cheek. "That's a hug baby from me to you. Now I gotta go. Your father is getting hungry."

Jane laughed and grabbed the phone again. "Right, if you weren't there, he would starve. Be safe Ma and.. umm.. thanks.."  
She heard the phone move as her mother had nodded her head. "That is my job. Now be safe. Call me more. Love you Janie." And then a click of the phone.

Jane put the phone down and looked at it. "Love ya too, Ma." She said to the piece of plastic in her lap.


	3. Chapter 3: Where to go When you're alone

**Author's Note: Hey guys here is your weekly update! Review let me know what your thinking. I hope you're loving it as much as I am writing it.**

_Still Eight Years Ago, don't worry we are close to the present_

Waiting rooms seemed to be the new thing she did. She waited at the doctor's office all the time. Now she was waiting in this one. At least this one didn't smell of recent cleaning agents but more like aged wood. When the woman came out of the room and called her name she smiled and got up walking into the smaller office.

The woman who called her in gestured to a chair across from a really fancy desk. Jane sat down feeling so out-of-place and fiddling with her phone. She was not calling her Ma again. She had told her Ma that it was a scare. She didn't want to disappoint her with a grandchild she could never hold. So no calling Ma.

A different woman walked in. The woman looked sweet enough. Her light brown hair waved around her face in a very pretty way. She held out her hand and Jane stood up. "Hello, I'm Suzette Alexander. I'm your representative today."

Jane took her hand shaking it. "I'm Jane Rizzoli the non responsible adult tryin' ta do the right thing." She sat down when gestured to and started flipping her phone in her lap again. She heard the chuckle from the woman and was pleased she did something right.

She heard Suzette open a folder. "Right, Miss Rizzoli. The father he knows and is ok with this?"

Jane nodded her head to that question and only glanced up. "Yes, we talked and he will sign whatever paper you need. He is a surgical resident so he had no time for a child either. Not if he like me want to get to the place we want in our careers."

Suzette nodded and wrote on the paper she then asked another question. "Well what exactly are you hoping for in an adoptive family."

Jane looked up into those very blue eyes, they almost looked grey. "UMm... gosh I don't know. I want'er to be well takin' care of. Smart, believe in college. A.. Would I get to meet the family?"

Suzette wrote things down as Jane talked and nodded her head. "Yes, during the pregnancy you will see them regularly but we only do closed adoptions here to protect the new parents. So after the child is born that would be the end of contact."

"Oh.." Jane replied to that news and looked at her phone. She didn't know if she liked the thought of not being able to see the kid. She knew she would want to make sure the child was ok. It was her job to make sure the kid was ok. How could she do that if she could never see it again. How would it know she was trying to do the right thing and that she cared. "Right, well.. Thanks for your time."

Jane stood up and shook the woman's hand. "I.. I think I'll keep looking." She walked out of the office

* * *

Jane was unlocking her apartment door when her phone went off. She put it to her ear. "Rizzoli." She said to it as she kicked the door shut and moved towards the kitchen part of her studio apartment with her groceries. She heard the familiar male voice on the other end say hi.

"Well if it isn't the baby daddy. What'cha need? I thought we had this talk. Your free ta live your life. I'll handle it and send ya papers. It's really ok." She pulled the milk out of the bag and put it into the heard Gary's laugh on the other end of the phone and him say. "No, Jane I think I found you the solution to our problem. I know you had that interview today with that adoption agency but one of my families friends are looking to adopt. I know them personally and they are really good people. I talked to them and they would be cool doing this private. So.. I don't know thought it might help."

Jane set the box of cereal back down and blinked a bunch of times. "Seriously that might be amazing I just got back from there where the creepy woman was all and after you have it your cut off. Really? That is crazy I can't do that. Be cut off."

Gary chuckled again and she could almost hear his smile on the other line of the phone. "They wouldn't do that. They assured me to tell you. Pictures every so often if you wanted. Visitations at least once a year would be cool. They said we could be the cool aunt and uncle. But when the kid was old enough they would tell it."

Jane smiled at that and felt a little better. "So I getta meet them right? Soon maybe?"

"Yea, of course. I will set up a dinner or something just give me your days off." Gary replied gave him the info and hung up the phone staring at it. Well now she just had to hope they were not huge weirdos in their free time.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Martin's

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is your weekly post. Hope you like it. Review let me know how you like it or don't. The silence is killing me. *Huggles* **

_Still Eight Years Ago Don't worry even closer to the present_

Jane felt nervous as she walked up to the really big house. She rang the doorbell and smiled at the very nice looking gentleman that opened the door. "You must be Jane Rizzoli. I'm Dr. Elijah Martin. Come on in. My wife will be running a little late today due to a surgery but the cook has made us something rather delicious."

Jane smiled at him and tried to think too hard on the sentence that just left his mouth. She hoped she didn't eat with the wrong fork or something. She shook his hand. "Yep, that's me. Thanks..." She handed him her coat when he held his hand out for it and tried to not feel like an ant as he led her through the house. He looked nice, his short brown hair framed his face well and his hazel eyes were ok to look at.

She sat down at the fancy table and bit her lip. "So..." She patted her lap and blinked when a servant put a plate down in front of her. "You're both doctors right?" She asked not sure how to start a conversation. She was sure just blurting out so you want my baby would be considered bad manners.

He nodded his head as he picked up his utensils. "Yea, we are. I'm a neurosurgeon and she is in general. Go ahead and enjoy... unless you don't like alfredo?"

Jane looked at her untouched food and smiled. "No, it's pasta. I love it. Italian family. But.. I guess I'm just nervous." She played with her fingers under the table. "I don't want to come off rude but... I have so many questions. I'm sure you do to."

A new voice, feminine came in with a laugh. "Sure we do Jane? But you go first we wont bite. This big loaf tends to forget people don't feel like close friends the minute they sit at our table." She shook Jane's hand as she sat down at the table. "I'm Ingrid by the way. It's very good to meet you. Sorry for being late, had an emergency at the hospital."

Jane looked over the new person as she walked in and shook her hand. She was very lovely. She could easily be a model but something with the way she carried herself made you want to trust her. She had lovely brown hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes to match. "Oh.. ummm... why do you want a baby?" She asked quietly.

Ingrid smiled and even chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. "Well, we have been married for 5 years. We want more than just the two of us. Someone to help grow and make us smile after a hard day. Someone to share this life with us."

Jane smiled at her and nodded her head and bite her lip actually taking a bite of her food. Wow, ok that was something amazing. She when she finished she looked up she smiled. "That is a good reason. Gary said that you guys were ok with... me still seeing the kid?"

This time it was Elijah spoke up and smiled at her. "Of course. They are going to have questions about you. It's better to get them from you. Besides, you are connected."

Jane blinked at him and nodded her head. "I.. I guess we are. I just.. No offense I just need to be able to see the child. Know it's ok. Know I did the right thing. I'm.. I'm a protective person and this.. this is my child. I can't be what this child needs so... I have'ta make sure that the people I give the baby to can..." She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at them.

Ingrid moved first and grabbed Jane's hand in her own. She wiped her eye with the back of her other hand. "And we would not have it any other way. You will be part of this child's family no matter how you choose. If you choose use to help you with it."

Jane felt her chest tighten. Something about this house. The sincere looks between Mr. and Misses Martin. Or just the genuine love and concern about her that seemed to pour from this woman holding her hand. They won her over. And she liked to think she was a good judge of character.

Jane smiled and grabbed Ingrid's hand back and squeezed it. "I think ya both will be perfect. So... Lawyers right and papers.. Oh.. I.. I want one for sure thing." She said feeling suddenly nervous again. What if they said no. Who else would she find that would want her baby.

Elijah smiled over at her with his harder to read face and tilted his head just a little. "What is that?" He asked slightly guarded.

Jane swallowed and played with her hands. "If.. umm... I want it written if you both are deemed unfit to be parents... like if you both died or somethin'... that I get custody... so.. so the child doesn't go inta foster care."

Ingrid took both of Jane's hands this time to still them. "Honey.. of course. That... I think I would prefer that the child go to someone we know would love it then to someone we didn't. If god forbid something ever happen. Now, I guess it is time to learn a little about you. What do you do for a living?"

Jane smiled at her and felt so silly. "Oh.. I'm a cop. I'mma tryin' ta make detective. But that is gunna take a while. The plan is to get good hours here in New York and then transpher back to my home town. Boston..."

Elijah smiled at nodded his head looking at her. "You have a big family at home?" He asked as he watched her as if trying to figure out what kind of person she was. She looked him over before nodding her head to his question.

"Yea, Two younger brothers. Ma and pop at home. They are awesome. I call 'em most weekends though.. I'm not really tellin' them about this.." She bit her lip again hoping that didn't sound to crappy. She added quickly. "Ma will be sad she doesn't get ta meet her grandchild and they will just use it ta try to get me ta come home. That is not what I want or need. I just wanna give this child a good home and move on. See her and let her live her life not warped into my messed up life. The one where I could get shot and never make it back home."

Ingrid squeezed Jane's hands again and smiled. "I think I understand. Well... if they are not going to be there for you during this... do you mind terribly if we are?" She gave Jane a wink. "I mean how bad would two doctors having your back be?"

Jane laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't see why not. Can't be much worse then my Ma's naggin'." She did really like these people. She had a feeling they would make great parents.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Life

_Angie age 1_

Jane got off the airplane and looked around. She saw Ingrid and smiled at her as she picked up her carry on and walked toward the woman. She dropped her bag and hugged the woman tightly. It had been almost a whole year since she had the baby and left it with the Martin's. "It's really good to see you. Thanks for flyin' me out."

"Of course, Jane." Ingrid told her wrapping her arm around her as she waved the driver of her car that came in with her to grab Jane's bags. "We promised, you would get to see her." She squeezed her shoulders lightly. "I can't wait till you see her, she has gotten so big."

The ride to the Martin's didn't take long. Jane fiddled with her hands as she the whole ride and as she got out. She smiled at Ingrid as they walked into the house. She listened to the woman who had become her friend during her pregnancy chatter on about different things. Like how she would be in the guest house and to feel free to anything in there and to come into the main house anytime she wanted during that week. Or what time the staff made meals. Or even the nanny's schedule with the baby.

As they walked into the playroom and smiled when she saw the baby on the floor with a woman she had yet to meet. A quick look over the woman showed blond hair and her blue eyes looked friendly enough. The more telling factor was how at ease the one year old was with her.

"Jane this is Maggie our nanny. Maggie this is Jane the birth mother." Ingrid spoke as she knelt and picked up the excited child that clung to her. "And this.. is Angie..." She walked over to Jane and gently lifted the one year old girl into her arms.

Jane stared at the little girl. Holy cow did she ever look like a mini her. She smiled as she looked into the pretty eyes of the sandy blond-haired child. "Hi..." She said softly feeling her heart melt again, similar to the first time she held her. "You, have gotten so big. Your pictures do it no justice." She told the one year old in her arms. She glanced to a smiling Ingrid and blushed. "Can.. I stay up here for a while?"

Ingrid nodded her head and gestured Maggie out of the room. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll have someone come get you for dinner." Ingrid then gave Jane a one-armed hug and kissed Angie on the head before walking out of the room.

Jane smiled at the child and sat down. "Ya know, My Ma... The woman I talked them into naming you after. She would love you so much if she was 'ere."

* * *

_Angie age 3_

Jane twitched nervously at the door. She loved her yearly trips out here. She hated that her Skype dates were not near as often as she would like. But that was life and she had made detective now. It was harder to get away from everyone. Maybe if she told someone she could get more time but Angie was her best kept secret and she didn't want to ever put this little girl in danger.

She smiled when Ingrid opened the door and pulled her into a hug. She loved how much these two just made her part of the family. She smiled as the little girl ran around the corner and attached herself to Ingrid's leg.

Jane knelt. "Hey.. Angie. It's Aunt Jane. Do you recognize me from the computer?" She hated how it was only once a year. The little girl just hadn't been big enough the last time she saw her to really remember her. But Elijah promised her that next time she would.

She was the little head tilt as Ingrid pushed her closer to Jane with the words. "Go hug your Aunt Jane sweetheart." She saw the cute little walk as the girl got closer. Jane's smile only got bigger as a little hand came up to touch her face.

She turned her head and blew a raspberry into that little hand. She found another thing to love that instant. The cutest laugh she had ever heard. So she did it again and scooped the child up in her arms. Little arms went around her neck and she squeezed tightly trying not to cry.

Ingrid smiled and gestured for a servant to take Jane's bags to the guest house. She then laid a hand on Jane's shoulder as Angie's head fell to it. "It is nap time Jane. We were going to watch a movie. You join us with her on the couch?"

Jane smiled and nodded her head walking into the big family room. She laid on the couch and adjusted for the small child on her chest. She gently ran her fingers through the little one's hair. So sweet. and so small and so perfect.

* * *

_Angie Age 5_

Jane was on a bench. Elijah next to her as they watched a five-year old run around the playground with other kids. She smiled more as she watched her. "She gets so big so fast." Jane heard herself say to the man next to her.

She felt his hand gently land on her shoulder and give it an easy squeeze. "She really does, and she is so headstrong. She really doesn't like to be told no. How are your hands Jane?"

Jane felt herself laugh as she watched Angie jump up and grab the handle bars. "Sounds familiar. Your lucky she doesn't fight'cha on dresses. I hated dresses. They are fine, Thank you. I... I don't really want to talk about work" She played with the newer scars on her palms as she watched the girl easily swing herself from bar to bar like a monkey then flip herself upside down to hold on by her knees.

Elijah nodded his head and still looking a little worried. "Oh, she fights us on dresses when she is going to go play. She says dresses are for being pretty not for playing. It is rather adorable."

Jane looked over at him and smiled. But she missed something because there was a scream that could only be Angie's and Jane was up and over there. Way faster than the doctor. She knelt and her lap was suddenly filled with a crying child.

"Hey shhh... Shhhh... brave girl." Jane said softly wrapping her arms around Angie. "Did you fall?" She got a nod from the child and gently moved her hair back behind an ear. "Ok, what hurts?" She asked as Elijah was kneeling next to her.

Angie pointed to her knee where there was a big scrape. Jane looked it over glancing at Elijah. When he didn't look all that worried she felt her heart slow down a bit from the crazy beating in her chest. Jane decided to take a page from her Ma's book.

She gently covered the scrap on Angie's knee. "Did you know kisses are magical. They take pain away wanna try?" At the nod she kissed her hand all over getting Angie's unhurt parts with kisses to. She heard that perfect giggle and smiled at Angie. "Better?"

Angie nodded wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and hugging her tightly. "I love you Aunt Jane."

Jane wrapped her arms soundly around the tiny human in her arms and kissed her head. She felt her heart melt for the millionth time for this girl. "I love you too, Snicker Doodle.. Now ya get back out there and give it another go kay? Ya got this." She stood up setting the child on her feet. "Go on."


	6. Chapter 6: A Day in the Present

Yay! We made it to the now guys: Angie Age 7

Jane heard her alarm go off on her phone at her desk. She was running late. She stood herself up and picked her blazer up off her chair. She ignored the jab from Frost about taking off work to go to a baseball game and almost ran right into Maura. "Oh, Hi.." She moved to go past her but got handed a file.

She smiled when Maura explained the results she got and set the file on her desk. She patted the woman's shoulder. She really did like when Maura came up here to fill her in but she really was running late and it was late to see Angie. Angie was in town and she couldn't wait to take the girl to her first red socks game. "Sweet thanks" She waved and moved past to the elevator.

Maura followed her and looked at her when the elevator doors closed. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" Maura asked casually with a look to Jane. Jane smiled softly to Maura and slide her hands into her pockets.

"Ta see an old friend. We are catching the game and I'm just excited ta see them." It wasn't a lie, Ingrid and Elijah were old friends and she was excited to see them. More exited to see Angie but she was excited to see them too.

She glanced at Maura and saw that smile from her and smiled back. You just had to. She also heard the next question. "Oh, so what movie are we watching tonight?" Jane flinched, the movie she had forgotten to warn Maura about her dinner plans. It wasn't like she could just invite her. Maura would use her skills and have Jane's secret out in three seconds. No, so let her down hopefully easy.

Jane glanced at her feet. "I.. I'll be with the Martin's... My friends from New York all night. But, tomorrow. Promise!" She smiled back over at Maura as she stepped out of the elevator. She hated that sad face. "I'll let you pick the movie." That got Maura to smile a little and nod. She waved and headed to her car.

* * *

She had changed in the car after she parked it. Into jeans and a t-shirt. She kept her badge and gun on her belt though cause she was still on call and she might need them. Though she had been very admit about not being bothered.

She walked to the front of the building and got the biggest smile when she heard that little voice yell 'Aunt Jane.' She caught the seven-year old in her arms and plopped a baseball cap on her head. "Hey there birthday girl." She said softly spinning around and getting a giggle. She winked at Ingrid and Elijah as she they walked up to her. "Hi guys. Ready for your first Red Socks game?"  
Angie nodded so hard her head might fall off and Ingrid just said. 'of course, dear'. After giving Jane one of her half hugs. And Jane knew today would be a good day. Though she hated leaving Maura out of it. She knew her friend would forgive her.

* * *

The game was almost over. Angie had found her way into Jane's lap and she was cheering in all the right places with Jane. Matching jersey's cause Angie had begged her mom who bought it then had to get a picture.

Jane almost ignored her phone when it rang but passed Angie to her father and stood up. "Rizzoli." She listened to the dispatcher talk to her and shook her head. "I'm only on call if Det. Frost or Korsak can not make it. If they are at the scene then I am not needed."

She was about to sit down when her phone went off again. She groaned and answered it. "Frost, seriously one afternoon." She stopped though when she heard that tone in her partner's voice. The worry and something else.

"Jane, we really need you here. I know that game is important but. We really need you down here." She heard from him and she sighed into the phone.

"Alright, alright." She hung up the phone and moved back to the bleachers. "I have ta go." She gave Angie a weak smile and felt her heart break a little as tiny arms wrapped around her neck and begged her to stay. "Hey.. I'll try to make dinner ok. But they need me ta catch a bad guy."

With Ingrid's help she got the now crying child to let her go. She got in her car and drove towards the crime scene. She got a hand patted on her shoulder by Frost and she shot him a look as she went inside. Of course, what she saw wasn't what she was expecting.


	7. Chapter 7: Car Crash Surpise

**AN: Hey guys sorry this is so late in the day. I sprained my ankle yesterday and have been vegging on the couch. Here is your weekly update.**

Jane ran her thumbs over the scars on her hands as she looked over the scene. She didn't pay attention to the worried look from all the people around her. "He's dead and still playin' games with us." She said as she looked at the man who had every marker that Hoyt had been there. With one added bonus the note to Jane.

Dear Jane,  
I knew that you would be missing me. I have some friends who will be keeping you company. I hope you enjoy them as much as they enjoy you. But just don't get too comfortable Jane. Surprises come from all sides of the country.  
Best,  
Charles Hoyt.

"I gotta make a call." She said suddenly and walked outside. She dialed Ingrid's number and paced. "Hi, no, I won't be makin' dinner. I want you guys out of town. It's a bad case ok, can you just get out of town please. Thanks." She closed the phone and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She felt a rush of fear run through her and her hand went for her gun as she turned. She stopped though when she saw Maura's face and put her hands in her pockets. "Jesus, Maura." She said running a hand through her hair. "I cancelled my plans. We are gunna be here late."

"Jane we can go to my place, let the guys get this together." Maura said her hand staying soft on her best friends shoulder. A comfort Jane would never ask for but she loved all the same. Something to ground her.

"Nah, I got this it's ok." She said softly gently patting the soft hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and stepped away to go back inside. Back to the nightmare that was now her case.

* * *

A week later and no more clues. No more murders and no more evidence. Dammit the bastard was playing with her and she had barely slept. Maura got her to go to her house twice to get some real sleep. To get out of the pen.

That was where she was now. Next to Jane's desk trying to talk her into going home and stop looking at pictures. She only closed the file when she heard that voice that could melt her heart call Aunt Jane. She spun and saw a woman she didn't know holding Angie's hand. Angie looked like she had been crying.

Jane stood up and the tall woman who had the child's hand let go. Angie ran at her and she picked the child up in her arms holding her tightly and protectively to her chest. Angie started crying the moment she got into her arms. Small arms wrapped around Jane's neck. Little head buried into Jane's shoulder.

"Shh... shh... baby girl... shh... sh..." She said and ignored the look from Maura. She knew that Maura's brain was probably moving a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out how she was this girl's aunt. But before she could say anything the lady walked up.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli?" The woman asked as she walked up. "I'm Sharon Michaels from social services. I regret.." Before she could finish Jane held up her hand to the woman. Jane walked to Maura.

"Maura... This is Angie. She is.. important ok and I need ta go talk to this woman can you..." She felt Angie tighten her hold on Jane's neck and she patted her back again. "Maura..." She said using her pleading voice.

She saw Maura step closer and gently lay her hand on the little girls back. "Hi, Angie. I'm Maura Isles." Angie said no and snuggled closer but blinked and looked away at her. "Your... Aunt Jane's Maura?"

Jane chuckled and nodded her head. "Yep, she is the one. I'll be right back sweety.. Promise. She gives better hugs than me anyway. " She saw Angie give her a sceptical look. "Promise, best hug award would go to Dr. Maura Isles, Prove me wrong?"

She noticed the blush on her friends cheeks but smiled when Angie moved to Maura's arms. She saw the girl cuddle close to her best friend and she felt a little better for having to leave her. She mouthed thank you to Maura as she saw her friend gently start to rock as she patted the little girl's back.

Jane grabbed the social worker's arm and pulled her into brink where there was no one else. "Kay, now that she is not with us. Wh.. what happened to her parents?" She asked nervously playing with her hands.

Sharon pulled out some papers as she was talking. "The Martin's where in a car crash coming home from work together four nights ago. Since it says in her open adoption that if both of them were deemed unfit to parent Angela Marie Martin that she would go to her biological mother Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You agree with this statement?"

Jane fell to sit on one of the desks. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "Gods..." She mumbled and held up a hand. "I.. yea, that is what I signed." She ran her hand through her hair and glanced out the window to see Maura bounce walking well holding Angie. Though Maura even though she was talking was looking right at Jane.

Sharon put some papers on the desk in front of Jane. "Alright then, Detective Rizzoli. I need you to sign for custody. Also there lawyer had me bring these papers for you to sign and send back to him about their will. You were named in it. As was Angie and as her guardian you are need to sign something for those too."

Jane nodded and looked over the papers. She signed them and bit her lip. "She has bags right?" She asked her brain whirling. Sharon said something but she walked out just in time for her mother to walk up.

"Janie, you ok?" She heard as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. She couldn't cry now. She had to be strong. So she pushed that awesome mother's hug away and walked to Maura.

"Angie... Sweetheart." She said pulling the girl into her arms. "You are gunna stay with me for a while ok." She rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry gremlin." She said softly as she copied Maura's rock step. She coughed. "Ma, umm... Remember New York, I told'ga no on somethin' I lied."

She saw her mom's face register something and look over the little girl. Jane kept talking. "This is Angela, Angie.. Her parents just died in a car wreck. Baby.." She pulled back to look at Angie. "This is my Ma, The woman you got named after. You wanna go with 'er so I can talk ta Maura?"

Angie made a face but moved to Angela's arms. Jane was not surprised when Angie started crying again. Her mom had a mother's hug. Angie needed that. "Be back Ma... I.."

"It's ok Janie, I got 'er. You go talk ta Maura.." She heard her mother say. She felt Maura grab her hand and pull her out of the room and to the bullpen.


	8. Chapter 8: Freak Out

**AN: Sorry that it was late guys. My wife was sick this weekend and I ran out of time Got an editor hope you like it.**

The ride in the elevator was quiet. Maura's hand in hers was soft. The minute the doors closed her mind fogged. Her eyes watered. She didn't really notice Maura move her from the elevator. Though she blinked a lot when she was pushed to sit on Maura's couch in the ME's office. She sniffed and moved to wipe her eyes only to get pulled into an airtight hug.

Her arms wrapped around this woman as tears slid down her face and into that expensive dress, her head falling to Maura's shoulder. Sometimes she really forgot how strong Maura was. Right now though she just let go of that wall she had been building. Let her amazing best friend take her pain away in that amazing hug.

She wasn't sure how long they sat like that or what she mumbled as she cried. She only knew when the world seemed less fuzzy and just a little heavy. She sniffed, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I think I ruined your dress.." She mumbled softly with a chuckle.

Maura's laugh was sweet and the shrug of her shoulder was awesome. She knew that the wet on her shoulder would bug her friend. But her best friend didn't care right now because of more important things. "Right.. a.. you want answers?" She said softly biting her lip and looking to her hands.

She chuckled again when she saw the kleenex box get shoved into her view. She took some and blew her nose before trying to figure out where to start. Where do you even begin? She was twisting her hands again, her fingers sliding over scars on her palms. Until Maura's hands slid into hers.

Most people's hands bothered her when they were placed on her own. But not Maura's. They were soft and warm. Her fingers didn't avoid the scars as they played over her hand to keep her calm, but they didn't seek them out. She focused on that and let it ground her.

"Angie is mine. Biologically. I put her up for adoption." She didn't look up. She didn't know what emotion she would see in herfriend's face, but she knew whatever one it was she wasn't on solid enough ground to handle it. "I.. did it when I first started to be a cop. I was in New York and I knew that I wasn't ready to have a kid." That was the truth of it on a simple level. Maybe it was more than not ready. She had been scared and lost. Maybe a little bit alone. But she never regretted that decision.

"That, I wanted to be a detective, and to do that I couldn't be a single mom without even my own mom to help me. So I found the Martin's. Dr. Ingrid and Dr. Elijah Martin. They adopted her, I got photos, and we had skype dates planned. Also my vacation time once a year. That is where I went. Also that red sox game... It was Angie.. and Ingrid's first.."

When Jane got done she was trying not to cry again.. Ingrid's first baseball game was the last time she would ever get to see that woman. The last time she would ever talk to her was to tell her to leave town after bailing on them. She felt Maura's arms again and let her head fall to her best friend's shoulder one more time. Though this time she didn't cry, she just hurt.

After what seemed like an eternity and not nearly enough time, Jane sat up and actually looked at Maura. She smiled weakly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I.. I should go get Angie. Take her to my apartment. Crap..I only got one bedroom." Her head found her hands again. She heard Maura speak for the first time in forever and it was nice.

"Jane, how about you and Angie stay at my house. I have the two bedrooms in the guest house. The one inside. We can always have your mother stay at your apartment until you find another place so it is not so crowded. " Were the words that made the world see less off a horrible place

But she couldn't accept. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I couldn't do that to you. You didn't sign up for all of this." But she knew when she lookedup, Maura would say something or do something Maura-like and she would cave. That was how it worked. Maura had this amazing power to make Jane Rizzoli do whatever she wanted. And to be honest, even if it was something she would never admit out loud. Right now, it was something she needed.

There was that Maura smile. The one where she thought you were sweet but kind of dumb. Not that she would ever call youdumb; she was way too nice. Though to be honest, compared to her, most of the precinct was lacking. "Jane... You are not imposing in any way. I'm worried about you, this week has been hard. This added responsibility is going to prove to be hard. Let me help? Stay where I can help?"

When Maura put it like that, how could you ever tell her no. So she smiled and nodded her head. "Just until I get a bigger apartment. Then we will be out of your hair. I promise."


End file.
